You Had Better Run
by Pygmypuff62442
Summary: Ella used to go to Hogwarts, but was bullied into leaving by James Potter.  But now she back.  Armed with her supporters Pip and Tommy.  And she's going to make James Pay.  So if you're James Potter,  or his posse,  you had better run
1. Chapter 1

Them….

Ella trudged into the Great Hall, keeping her head down.  
>'No one will notice you if you look at the floor maybe this time they'll leave you alone…' it was a comforting, but unrealistic thought, and Ella knew this as soon as she heard her name mentioned as she past.<p>

"Ha well maybe if attractive at all, she'd be less of a tight ass,"

" James lay off Ella,"

"Al sod off no one wants your opinion, but in mine I reckon she could probs lose a few ay," this comment was followed by a lot of here here's and Definitely.

Ella felt her eyes welling up with tears, she was James's favourite victim.

"Oi McKay, I'm talking to you,"

Ella turned,

"Never mind her James," said one of James fan girls

"A wannabe slut like her isn't worth even looking at,"

"that's true," replied James

"There isn't anything good to look at anyway so why bother!" he jeered to his fellow Gryffindors.

But Ella Had had enough, she could take no more, after 3rd year was over she was moving.

"PIP, PIP WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Tommy over the platform

"OVER HERE, WITH ELLA!" Pip yelled back

Both girls were going to Hogwarts for 5th year after transferring from Australian Academy Of Witches with their friend Ella who had attended Hogwarts previously.

"Which one is he Ella?" asked Pip

"That one" said Ella, pointing to a tall boy with messy jet black hair.

Pip and Tommy had short brown hair just past their shoulders  
>Pip's was layered and parted on the side framing her face nicely.<br>Tommy's was a little bit wavy but suited her nicely.  
>And Ellas was long and light brown dip dyed blonde.<p>

All the girls where amazingly pretty.

"Thens lets make him pay," said Pip

A/N

Hey hope you liked it I'm not very good at grammar but oh well

Pictures of characters on my Profile

PLEASE REVIEW

_**disapparates with loud bang**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Hat lay on a small three legged stool, very familiar to Ella but totally alien to Pip and Tommy, who now stood in front of the three, talking.

"Miss Mckay there is no need for you to be sorted you shall take your old place back at the Hufflepuff table, you two however must be sorted,"

Pip and Tommy waited anxiously till their names were called.

"Josephs, Pippa,"

"_Loyal hardworking, you belong in_ HUFFLEPUFF!" Pip skipped down and sat by Ella, as Tommy's name was called.

"_Bravery and nerve better be-_ GRYFFINDOR!"

()

As Ella and Pip were eating at the hufflepuff table, Tommy engaged in conversation with Dom Weasley who she was getting along with very well, when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Tommy is it?" it was James

"Yes Can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering why your other friend didn't get sorted,"

"No need,"

"What?" said James in confusion.

"you really don't recognize her?"

"No , should I,"

"Oh no, No you only made her life here a living hell, no reason for you to remember Ella at all!" said Tommy angrily.

"That is Ella Mckay but she is so fit now!"

"Oh, bugger off you are lost cause,"

)()()()()())(

James POV

"can you believe it 'Sander!"yelled James back at the boys dorm

"No James we've established this I can't believe it," said Lysander in a board voice

"And FIT, I mean-"

"You mean that you can't believe she's and accompanied by two fit Australian girls, yes James you've said!" said Sander

"Wow James shallow much?" said Albus arriving in The dormitory

"Get out Al,"

"Ok just here to ask if you got the other Hufflepuffs name cause she left her bag in the Hall,"

"No I didn't now get out!,"

Albus left.

"So whatcha gonna do now that she's fit?" asked Sander

James gave him a knowing look

"I'm gonna ask her to Hogmede," he said

"as if, not even you could get her! In fact I'll bet you 20 galleons you can't get a snog out of her!" challenged Sander

"Its on!"

)()()(

_A/N_

_Did you like?_

_Reveiws inspire me to write more!_

_Love_

_Mem_


	3. Chapter 3

James POV

James scouted the hall looking for Ella.

'This will be easy,' he assured himself

'20 galleons that Sander is going to loooose!"

"I beg your pardon?" its that other Hufflepuff girl

"Oh hi, actually do you know where Ella is?"

"I do, but she won't want to talk to you." Says Pip nonchalantly

"Have you seen my bag? I think I left it – "

"Why not?" james cut her off

"She hates you, I have to go find my bag," said Pip dismissively

()())()(())()(

Ella made her way through the great hall

"did it hurt?" said a voice, Ella turned and saw James standing behind her

"no it didn't, what about you? Did it hurt for you?"

"What?" said James confused

"Oh you know," said Ella "when you crashed through asphalt out of the fiery depths of hell?" said Ella as she made to leave,

"Dude," said Sander coming out from behind James "I am so WINNING!"

()())(())()()()()()()()(

"Hi Tommy, have you seen my bag I think I left it in here," said Pip as she entered the library,

"No, sorry. Wow first day and yyou've already lost your bag, why don't you just use a summoning charm?"

"I didn't think of that thanks Tommy I'll see you later,"

)(()()()()()())(

Pip sat down under a tree next to the lake

"Accio Bag!" she said aloud

"Ouch, excuse me, sorry, OW!" said a voice getting closer

Pip looked around, Albus Potter was trying, in vain, to hold onto a brightly coloured striped bag.

"Are you ok?" asked Pip, as Albus fell in a heap on the ground.

"I've been looking for you everywhere for you! Heres your bag, what do you have next?"

"Divination,"

"I have that too, aren't you in fifth year?"

"No, 4th,"

"well I gotta go to the library first so I'll see then – "

"- Pip,"

"Pip."

Pip did'nt notice the jealous pair of eyes watching.

A/N

_Oooooo cliffy_

_Pleeeaase review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"The nerve!"

"Ella, calm down,"

"Pips right El, we could use this to our advantage!"

"Wait what? I never said that Tommy!"

"Well lets pretend you did-"

"why helloooooooo there!" the girls were interrupted,

"oh please no." mumbled Ella as she turned

The three of them turn to find James standing there leaning coolly up against a book shelf,

"silly us!" Tommy says loudly, taking Pips hand

" We left our kangaroo in the great hall, come on pip, skippy will be missing us!"

"oh yes!" says Pip catching on " how could we be so foolish!" says Pip attempting a wink,

" You have a kangaroo!?" asks James

" yes," Pip answers quickly, " but all the cool kids ride emus! K byye!" and the two of them leave

" soo- uh you're just so beautiful I forgot my pickup line!" Attempts James

" and you're so annoying it would have been wasted anyway." says Ella exiting the library.

"I feel terrible, we shouldn't have left her in there with no support,"

" Pip you sweet naive girl-"

"sweet and naive? Really?" the girls turned to face the new comer

" I didn't think Albus Potter went for sweet and naive."

It was a tallish girl with obviously died red hair, a pointed noise and a somewhat large amount of makeup applied expertly on her face.

"um hi?" said Pip

"can we help you?"

"No." says the girl, " But I would like to help you, Albus Potter has a very acquired taste in girls-"

"he's gay?!" interrupts Pip

" No! Of course not! I'm just saying that you're wasting your time! Everyone knows that Albus and I are practically dating."

"Practically?" says Pip questioningly

" Well not officially, but it's common knowledge he likes me."

"and you're telling me this... Becauuuuussee?"

" Just, he's off limits, okay!"

"look he was just returning my bag, but I'll keep it in mind,"

"you'd better." and with that the girl turned and left

"who was that?" Tommy asked no one in particular

" that was Demi," said a new voice,

" hi my names Lysander," said the owner of the voice, he had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair

" she the resident delusional bimbo..."

" oh... She seems... Nice," said Pip

" hah yeah a real charmer, where are you guys headed?"

" oh! Back to the library I guess, my name is Tommy by the way,"

"nice to meet you!" said Lysander

oh flabber! I forgot my bag again!" said Pip " I'll be back see you later Tommy, nice to meet youLysander"

"damn, damn damn!"Pip had searched everywhere

" looking for this?" said a voice

Pip turned, making a quick karate movement

"hiya! Oh Al it's you! Don't scare me like that!"

But Al was already on the floor laughing

" self defense is no joke!"

" oh god that was hilarious!"

" it was supposed to be threatening!"

" I'm sorry, it was rude to laugh, you were very intimidating!"

"Thankyou, I happen to be very pleased with my ninja like qualities!"

" you should be! In fact I should call you a carpenter cause you nailed that!"

" Haha that was great!"

" are you going to the great hall?"

" yeah, I'm meeting Tommy there,"

" Cool I'll walk with you!"

Hey look who's back! I am so sorry!

But instead of killing for how long it took me to update how about you review instead!


End file.
